


one of a couple of times that the Ghost crew met Ezra without knowing it

by FandomRegina



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Short Story, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, for fun, idk what im doing, not really canon to my story but kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRegina/pseuds/FandomRegina
Summary: [based on Jedi in Hiding/Finding Home SWR AU[whumptober 1- shaking hands. whumptober 2- explosion]this is just for fun





	one of a couple of times that the Ghost crew met Ezra without knowing it

Everything had been going fine. A little bump here and there, but overall, well. The Ghost Crew had a job on Lothal. Steal some food crates for Tarkin Town and mess with the Empire a little. 

Well, we all know how this goes because the best-laid plans... 

Kanan and Sabine turn away from the explosion and Kanan covers his eyes. 

"Sabine, what happened?" He yells over the chaos that very quickly ensued. 

"I don't know. That bomb wasn't mine!" Sabine yells back. "Somebody, somebody is taking the crates!" Kanan feels a hand on his chest, pushing him back into a wall before he feels air go past him. 

"Thanks," He nods at Sabine. He begins to run towards the crate's original position, hoping they were still there. "How many did they steal?" 

"Three of the six," Sabine says, detaching the one crate on the speader that Kanan hops onto and attaches it to her own. "Zeb's already after them." The two shift the speeders and take off in the direction of Zeb, Sabine tracking him through her helmet. 

As the two speed through the streets, they start to catch up. 

"He's just up ahead," Sabine tells Kanan, falling back to let him get ahead of her. As Kanan flies past her into the main roads into Lothal, avoiding multiple different speeders, he quickly registers that he had flown past Zeb and was gaining quickly on the person. Kanan can't see who it is when they look behind them because the person has on a mask, but he makes out that it was a male and based on how small the guy looked, he seems to be a kid. 

Well, whoever it is, they look back ahead and Kanan watches as he expertly shifts gears and swerves out to his right before quickly turning left again and hops the entire median. Kanan watches carefully as the kid swerves out of the way of incoming speeders as he too hops the median. 

The kid does a double-take behind him and Kanan almost chuckles at how surprised the kid looked. 

Little did he know, the kid was surprised for another reason. 

Nor did Kanan catch the kid's eyes shift from a brown to an almost midnight blue. 

Kanan quickly copies the kid's movement of hoping the curb and the two continue their chase in the grass to the mountains. Kanan, to try to get the kid to stop, pulls out his blaster and starts shooting at the base of his speeder. The kid dodges the first couple but isn't able to dodge the third shot. He begins to lose control of the speeder and it quickly turns sideways, flipping multiple times before it stops. The crates detach from each other and Kanan, in a panic, uses the force to make sure on doesn't land on top of the kid, just right behind him. Kanan stops his speeder and jumps off, quickly walking towards the kid to make sure he's alright. 

"Hey, you good, kid?" Kanan asks, but he stops a few feet away as the kid sits upon his knees, head down, with his hands out in front of him, shaking. This time, Kanan approaches more slowly. "Hey, sorry about that. I didn't know it would flip so badly. Are you injured or-" he was less than a foot away when the kid looks up and Kanan doesn't register the kid grabbing his wrists and kicking him in the stomach, flipping him onto his back. Groaning, Kanan slowly sits up.

The kid was gone but there were two crates left. Grabbing his COM, he asks Hera to come and get him. 

"What happened with the kid, Kanan?" She asks through the COM. 

"He was able to flip me onto my back, but he only took one crate of the three that he stole. I have no idea where he went." As the Ghost comes into view and the crates, along with Kanan, are retrieved, Ezra smiles as he swallows a bite of meiloorun and watches Kanan try to explain what had happened when he was flipped. 

After the Ghost leaves, Ezra stands from his spot not too far from where he disappeared from and starts to head towards his tower to rest before he went to Tarkin Town tomorrow morning to share the fruit that he had gotten, along with other crates of food and drinks. 


End file.
